Check Yes Kougyoku
by The Half-Human Half-Sushi
Summary: Judal and Kougyoku are madly in love with each other, but what can they do when Kougyoku's older brother, Kouen, is in the way? Sorry if this fanfic looks sucky to you, but I tried.


A/N: Hey peeps! :D This is my first fic here and is my birthday/Christmas present for my best friend, Chloie, which is inspired by Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. So Chloie, I hope you enjoy this fic, so Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas! \( ^-^ )/

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the song. Everything written here belongs to their original owners.

* * *

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me?**_

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**_

_**I won't go until you come outside**_

"Dude, are you sure this is okay?" Alibaba, who was handling the steering wheel, asked Judal, sitting next to him in the other passenger seat. Just a while ago, Judal called up Alibaba to come and drive him to Kou Avenue., and while Alibaba didn't understand, he complied with his wishes and went, anyways.

"Yeaaa~h! It's fine, it's fine!" Judal replied, opening the car door. Alibaba sighed and followed suit.

"You do know that we're sooo gonna be in big trouble by her older brother, right?" Alibaba tried to reason, pointing towards the living room with Kouen sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

Judal snorted and rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I care about the old man?"

"…No."

"Now that's a good boy." Judal then picked up a pebble nearby and threw it against the bedroom window, successfully hitting the window pane, and catching Kougyoku's attention.

_**Check Yes Juliet**_

_**Kill the limbo**_

_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**_

_**There's no turning back for us tonight**_

Kougyoku raised an eyebrow as she heard a soft 'ting' coming from her window, removing the earbuds in her ear and standing up from her bed, walking towards the window. She looked out and saw Alibaba and his car, along with Judal waving his arms everywhere. She smirked, before turning the curtain.

"See? It didn't work, after all, so let's g-"

"Nuh-uh-ah, it did work," Judal said, grabbing the back of Alibaba's collar to keep him from running away, "Let's see if it'll happen again." He then reached for another stone nearby, this time, the rock was the half the size of his palm.

"Oh no…" Alibaba groaned, covering his ears.

Judal threw the rock once more, and it hit the window, making a crash sound. Alibaba, Judal, and Kougyoku widened their eyes.

"Kougyoku, what was that sound?" the three can hear Kouen's voice call up to her, as he walked to her bedroom. Judal and Alibaba then rushed to the car.

"See?!" Alibaba yelled at Judal, gripping onto the steering wheel as they drove away, "We're sooo gonna get in big trouble! This is so not good for my reputation!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Judal yawned, "Just keep driving."

"Stupid freeloader…"

_**Lace up your shoes**_

_**Ay oh, ay oh**_

_**Here's how we do**_

Meanwhile, back at Kougyoku's house, Kouen opened the door to her bedroom, finding the lamp fallen on the floor, the corner on the window broken, and Kougyoku on the floor, picking up the shattered glass pieces.

"What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the mess.

"Oh, the lamp fell and hit the window." Kougyoku lied, "Don't worry, I'll get this all cleaned up."

"What about your hands?" he pointed at the small cuts on her delicate hands.

"Ehehe, just need some alcohol and band-aids, and I'll be a-okay!"

"Um, ok then… But just get this cleaned up."

"You got it!"

Kouen just merely nodded. "Night, Kougyoku." And when he closed the door, Kougyoku breathed in a sigh and slumped towards her bed.

"Ugh, good grief…" she muttered, "That was a close call."

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Forever will be,**_

_**You and me**_

Just then, her iPhone on her side table rang, the screen lighting up. It was a text from Judal:

'_Teehee~ sorry for breaking your window. ^_^;_'

Kougyoku let out a small smile and sent a reply back:

_'You are so getting me a new one if that happens again.'_

_'Ehh~? Do I have to?'_

_'LOL, yes.'_

_'I don't wanna. XD'_

_'Well, you're gonna have to, lol.'_

_'Fine then, Mom, lol.'_

_'Whatever. Goodnight Judal.'_

_'Yeah. Love ya' too, babe!'_

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_I'll be waiting_**

**_Wishing, wanting_**

**_Yours for the taking_**

**_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul good-bye_**

The last text made Kougyoku smile. Ever since Judal saved her from a couple of street thugs harassing her, the two have been very close to each other, to the point where they recognize their feelings for each other.

She smiles fondly at the time Judal confessed to her. It was during the time Koumei threw that Christmas party last year. She was hanging out with her friends at the corner, when Judal suddenly came up to her - obviously drunk - and confessed about his feelings and began singing 'We Found Love' by Rihanna. It wasn't the most extravagent way to confess, but it was definitely sweet and made Kougyoku laugh.

But then again, Kougyoku has to think about her older brother, Kouen. Kouen doesn't trust Judal at all, so he forbids her to ever going out with him or even be just a few feet near him. ("Because I said so." Kouen once said to Kougyoku, as his lame excuse.)

Kougyoku smile turned into a frown, remembering the time where Kouen neglected her relationship with Judal. She was hanging out with him, along with her best friend, Morgiana, and her boyfriend, Hakuryuu. As Judal was teaching her how to play guitar, Kouen stepped in the room and when he saw the two together, he slapped Judal across the face and dragged Kougyoku back into the car.

Kougyoku sighed and lay down on the bed. "Judal…" she muttered, before falling asleep.

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Here's the countdown_**

**_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now_**

**_They can change the locks_**

**_Don't let them change your mind_**

The next day, while Kougyoku was walking from school alone, she saw Judal from a few feet ahead of her, with the hood of his car opened, and a can of Redbull sitting on the edge. Kougyoku smiled to herself and skipped to where Judal is.

"So," she began, "Car broken down again?"

Judal lifted his head up and grinned widely when he saw Kougyoku. "Yo babe! What's up? And no, my car's not broken down, it's…"

"Broken down." Kougyoku said out flatly. Judal let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be such a meanie to me~" he whined, pouting cutely at her.

"Huh? So I'm mean now?" Kougyoku let a slow smirk crept up to her lips, reaching out for the engine, getting oil on her hands. She then smeared it on Judal's cheek.

"Oh, so you like those kinds of games, huh?" Judal also reached out towards the engine and began to smear it all over her nose.

"Oh, it is ON, booooy~." Kougyoku then began to chase after Judal.

**_Lace up your shoes_**

**_Ay oh, ay oh_**

**_Here's how we do_**

Once she got him after the long run, she then pushed him down on the grass, before plopping herself next to him, resting her head on his chest. She can hear his calm, rhythmic heartbeat thump loudly against her ear. How soothing it sounds, Kougyoku can almost sleep to it like a lullaby.

"Kougyoku…" Judal called her name out softly, stroking her long, dark magenta tresses.

"Yes Judal?" she looked up at him, staring at him with those huge, ruby orbs. Judal smiled down gently at her, cupping her chin with his right hand, pulling up her eyes to make contact with his crimson ones. His thumb gently stroked her bottom lip, his eyes flickering down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Slowly, as to not frighten her, he pulled her face closer to his, their soft lips soon making contact. No tongue or lust, just pure innocence.

Kougyoku smiled into the kiss, slightly tilting her head and kissing him back. 'He tastes just like peach…' she thought.

**_Run baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**

**_Don't sell your heart_**

**_Don't say we're not meant to be_**

**_Run baby, run_**

**_Forever will be_**

**_You and me_**

"Ahem." The two widened their eyes and quickly pulled away. They both looked up and saw Kouen- clad up in his usual business suit- standing in front of them, tapping his dress shoes impatiently.

"Am I interrupting something?" he growled.

"Uhh-"then, he roughly grabbed Kougyoku's arm and dragged her towards the car. Hakuei, who was sitting at the passenger seat, watched on full of worry towards Kougyoku.

'How can he do this to her?' she thought.

"Kouen! Let me go!" Kougyoku cried out, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, but to no success, "Judal!"

"Ahh, shut up." He muttered, forcing her in the back seat.

"Kougyo-!" he called out, reaching his hand out to her as he tried to race for the car, but they already sped away.

Kougyoku looked out behind her, tears brimming up on the edge of her eyes as Judal began fading away from her vision.

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_Way up high_**

**_The view from here is getting better with_**

**_You by my side_**

That night, after a big fight with Kouen and being prohibited from ever leaving the house without permission, Kougyoku stayed up in her room, sitting in the corner. She hugged her knees to her chest, her tears wetting her leggings.

"It's not fair…" she sobbed, "Stupid Kouen. He just doesn't understand. I want Judal here…"

Just then, her iPhone screen lit up, the text was from Morgiana:

_'OMG, Kougyoku, Judal's band, 16 By Nine is gonna be playing at the Al Sarmen club. We should TOTALLY go!'_

Kougyoku bit her lip, deciding whether she should go against Kouen's rules, or just stay. But she was madly in love with Judal and it would pain her to see the look on Judal's face to not see her there, but she didn't want to go through any more trouble with Kouen.

Kougyoku breathed in a heavy sigh, before texting back her decision.

_'Ok. Meet me at the back of my house. I can't let Kouen see me, or else I'll be in SERIOUS trouble.'_

_'Kay! Pick ya' up at 7! ^_^'_

Kougyoku smiled to herself, before rushing out towards her wardrobe, picking out what outfit she's gonna wear for tonight.

She then decided to wear a flowery-pink blouse, a short denim skirt, with black leggings. She lightly applied her makeup with only mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipgloss. She tied up her long, magenta hair into a loose and messy bun. As for the jewelry, she wore her favorite charm bracelet and a silver heart locket that Judal gave to her on her 17th birthday.

Slipping in her white flats and grabbing her Coach clutch, Kougyoku was about to head for the door, but she stopped herself.

_'Wait, Kouen might be down there,' she thought, 'What do I...'_

Her thoughts trailed off, as she stared at the window before her.

She bit her lip. "Worth a shot..." she muttered, opening the window and climbing out.

**_Run baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**

From her car window, Morgiana could see her best friend climb out her bedroom window.

"Oh my God," she muttered in amusement, as Kougyoku waved to her in process, "What in the world is she doing?"

Kougyoku then climbed down from the ladder, landing with a soft 'thud' on the grass.

Morgiana opened up the door for her. "Ready to go?"

Kougyoku buckled up her seatbelt. "Ready."

Morgiana grinned widely and pressed on the gas pedal.

Hakuei gasped as she pushed Kouen away from her, breathless from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kouen asked her, leaning over to kiss her. Hakuei brought a finger to his lips, sitting up on the couch.

"Do you hear an engine?" the two looked out and saw a red cherry Ferrari speeding away.

Kouen's mind clicked immediately, and he was pissed off from the thought. "This girl is gonna be in huge trouble from me." He growled, grabbing his jacket and exit out the front door.

_**Don't sell your heart**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Forever will**_** be...**

Meanwhile, Morgiana and Kougyoku made it to the club, a huge neon sign spelled out Al Sarmen flashing on and off constantly.

Masrur, who was the club security guard and one of Morgiana's relatives, recognize the two, and merely nodded his head- signaling they can go in.

"Thanks cous'!" Morgiana said, waving at him. Masrur nodded once again and went back to guarding the place.

Once the two got in, the girls stared at the club in amazement- the floor was blinking with blue, white, and gray, the bar counters were made of glass and purple leather seats were occupied with people chatting and ordering drinks, while the bartenders were vigorously mixing drinks. Disco balls hung from the ceiling and glowed with sparkling lights, the dancefloor was crowded with clashing bodies all squished next to each other, and the DJs played the music with their wide and huge DJ mixers.

"Ah! Kougyoku! There!" Kougyoku snapped out of her thoughts and followed Morgiana's line of vision. She could see Judal's band, 16 By Nine, right there up on stage, performing their latest song 'Check Yes Juliet'.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Morgiana then grabbed Kougyoku's hand and dragged her up to the front of the stage, and just like the rest of the crowd, the two began to rock on and dance along to the song.

As Judal sang the chorus, he spotted Kougyoku - along with Morgiana - in the crowd, dancing, cheering, and taking photos of the band. He smiled; because if she's happy, then there should be a reason for him to be happy, too.

Suddenly, he spotted Kouen pushing through the crowd, trying to get where Kougokyu is. Jumping off the stage, Judal quickly grabbed Kougyoku's hand and the two ran towards the back door.

"Kougyoku! Get back here, dammit!" Kouen yelled out, but it just faded within the crowd's screams and loud music.

**_Run baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**

**_Don't sell your heart_**

**_Don't say we're not meant to be_**

While patiently waiting for Kouen to come back, out from the car window, Hakuei saw Judal and Kougyoku running together.

"Hey, wait!" Hakuei called out to the two, stumbling out of the car in process, "Kougyoku, get back-!"

She stopped herself, seeing how Kougyoku and Judal were happy together. She sighed, leaning against the car while observing the scene.

"I wish you best of luck... Kougyoku and Judal."

**_Run baby, run_**

**_Forever will be_**

**_You and me_**

**_You and me...-_**

"Oh my God, Judal, that was awesome!" Kougyoku exclaimed as they hurried inside Judal's black Hummer, "That was seriously the most fun I've ever had!"

"Glad ya' liked it babe!" Judal laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Kougyoku sighed happily and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She sweetly whispered in his ear, breathing in his intoxicating scent, which smelled of peppermint. Judal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Love ya' too, babe. Love ya' too."

_**You and me...**_

* * *

So, yeah, there ya go! ^-^ Well, I hope you guys and Chloie enjoyed it, despite it being my first fanfic online. So, merry holidays to everyone! (although, not yet, lol)


End file.
